Happily Never After
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Getting married too young is never a good thing. Blair learned that the hard way. What is she to do when Chuck comes back into her life after she thought she had left him behind for good? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl...You guys know the deal...**

She'd married him on a whim. They were young, stupid and hopelessly in love. They were only nineteen when they went through with it. The wedding wasn't what she had ever imagined. It wasn't a wedding at all. No one knew about it, especially not their parents. An unapproving Serena and a naïve Nate served as witnesses. Blair had never imagined that she'd be getting married at City Hall, getting married at the age of nineteen with no reason other than that she was in love, and most of all she hadn't imagined getting married to Chuck Bass. Shortly after the ceremony, if you could call it that, their parents had found out and all hell broke lose. Despite Bart's protests and Eleanor's threats, Blair and Chuck did not annul the marriage and went to live together in a suite at The Palace. It was a blissful little haven that they created for themselves. They had each other and they had their love and that was enough to make them happy for a while. There was fire and passion, there was arguing and making up, and there was school work and normal teenage stuff. It was hard, it was crazy, but it was just what they wanted.

The honeymoon didn't last long.

A few months later, the fights grew worse, the make up sessions not so quick or as passionate, the stress of spending so much time together was getting to them both. Blair went to sleep crying almost every night. She didn't go as far as to say that she regretted marrying Chuck, but she felt deep down that he did and that hurt her even more. Their sex life became habit, forced even. She felt him distant a lot of the times. At times they'd argue during sex and the moment was ruined. Blair didn't know what to do to save her marriage.

And then it became worse.

She realized soon enough that Chuck didn't look at her the way he had before. He seemed to look at other women and get the sparkle in his eyes that he use to get only for her. Their life was routine and boring, no longer exciting and dangerous as it had been in the beginning, the way that had convinced her that this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, this was the way she wanted to live out the rest of her life. She didn't know if she loved him the same either. But the thought of losing him, of not feeling him beside her, of not hearing his heart beating as she rested on his chest, of not laughing those rare times during the day that things seemed good between them, proved to Blair that she did love Chuck still. Maybe not with the same youthful wonderment that had consumed her and driven her to marry him, but just as much if not deeper.

Chuck was her husband. He was the man that she planned and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was the man, that when the time was right, she wanted to have children with. She saw them living out youthful dreams: big house, 2 kids, marriage bliss. But she knew that she was losing him. She was losing him to loose women from his past and present. He was being consumed by the same instability that had plagued him before they'd gotten married. He wasn't the same Chuck that he was before, and as much as it hurt her and ripped her mind, body, heart and soul apart, she needed to let him go. She couldn't sit back and watch fall in trance with a new woman. She couldn't wait around wondering where he was, who he was talking to and text messaging so much and so secretively.

After only about six months of wedding bliss they separated. He called and played mind games with her. Wanting her back one day and then casting her aside the next. She let him in because she loved him, and because she had a blinding faith that they could work things out. Chuck knew just what to say, how to say it and when to say it. She constantly fell into his trap every time. After over six more months of putting up with his indecisive nature, of making up and breaking up, she asked for a divorce.


	2. Chapter 2

She had moved back home with her mother. It was difficult adjusting to living with her mother again, but Blair made due with her options. She continued studying at Columbia, pushing herself way too hard, but knowing that losing herself in her studies would be the only way for her to forget about Chuck and the disaster that was their marriage.

Serena was away at Brown, Nate was gone too, far away in UCLA. She had never felt more alone in her entire life. Her closest friends were gone, and her mother was no help. She had a few friends from high school still hanging around, but no one she could really open up with. And so she swallowed her emotions and pasted on the perfect face. She hid the fact that she was breaking apart inside, just as she had done so many times before.

It bothered her that she was so alone. It bothered her even more than Chuck continued to call her on a nearly daily basis. He wanted to see how she was doing since it was still "legally his husbandly duty." She hated that he called, but she couldn't seem to ignore the calls either. She got nervous, nauseous, and sweaty whenever she saw his name pop up on her phone, and her stupid little heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice.

At times she'd tell him to stop contacting her, the times it became apparent that he was talking to other women and still feigning interest in her well being. But he'd call a few days after not hearing from him and she stupidly answered the phone.

After a few months of this bad habit, Blair decided to put an end to the game with Chuck. She started talking to guys, flirting and being Blair Wardolf again. Only this time she was Blair Bass. But that was just a technicality. She went out, drank, danced and hung out with the friends from high school that were still in the city for college. She tried hard to regain that carefree attitude she had perfected after so many years of being Constance Billiards Queen B, but she couldn't embrace the lifestyle as easily. She decided that dating was something she just couldn't do for a while.

She felt so much older than her years, with a divorce underway and a heart torn and shattered by two men in her life. She remembered what it was like with Nate. Many times she wondered if things would have been different if she had married him, or at least stayed with him for a while. But she knew that what she had with Nate paled in comparison to what she had with Chuck. Unfortunately for her, no matter how much heartbreak he caused her, no matter how humiliating it was to know that he was out enjoying his time with other women and to know that he couldn't keep it in his pants in honor of the love he swore to her, Blair still loved him. She hated him but she loved him.

It was a twisted thing. She felt good when they didn't talk. And then he'd call and she'd start falling for him all over again. There was something in his voice, his sexy, cool, Chuck confidence that made her be putty in his hands. But then she knew that he was with other women and it tore her apart and she hated him even more. It was a weird combination of emotions, a love/hate feeling that she felt for him. It confused her mind and her heart. She didn't know if she should forget about him, or try to stay and fight for what they had. It had been so good between them. Perfect, some might say. She just didn't know how it could go so wrong. But she knew that she had to let him go. Deep down, it was for the best. She knew it, he knew it.

The papers came one day when she was home sick. They were hand delivered, and Blair knew as soon as she saw the envelope what was inside. It was the heaviest weight of the world condensed in the palm of her hand. Time seemed to stand still, and then quickly time traveled back to their happier times. She remembered when they'd first fallen in love, the day they got married, the day they made love as husband and wife, the first weeks of living together. Blair was shaking and crying before she reached the couch in her living room. She sat there and stared at the envelope knowing that it was the end, knowing that there was no going back for them now. All the pain that she felt was slowly healing came back to her then. She hadn't stopped loving him, and now she had to let him go.

With a heavy heart, she opened the envelope and took out the papers. Through a cloud of tears she made out the post it notes indicating the spots she needed to sign. With shaking hands, a thundering heart, and heaving cries, Blair Bass signed the papers.

_Divorced. _


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks turned into months and the months turned into years. Blair Cornelia Waldorf graduated from Columbia University top her class, as expected, and celebrated in classic Waldorf fashion by booking a room at the Ritz Carlton. She invited everyone from high school that she managed to get a hold of, and a few of the good friends she had made in her years at Columbia. Serena had arrived back in New York a few days before Blair's graduation, and so she'd made an appearance at the graduation ceremony itself and was joining Blair tonight in the festivities.

It was amazing having Serena back. Blair, for the first time in a long time, felt like her old self again. A lot of the friends that she knew now all knew her post the whole Chuck incident, and so they only knew the person she had become because of it all. Only few people knew the old Blair Waldorf, and only a select few like Serena knew Blair deep down.

"Wow, B, it's as if I never left," Serena was saying as she sat in the center of Blair's bed flipping through a magazine and watching Blair pick out her outfit for the evening. "Everything's exactly the same way as it was in high school. Besides the fact that we're four years older and none the wiser," Serena laughed.

Blair turned around and laughed with her old friend. God she'd missed this. She could always count on Serena to make her smile.

"I'm so glad you could be here for this Serena. I missed having you and your crazy antics around, keeping me on my toes."

"Right...Well I'm sure you won't be saying that for too long. I'm going to drive you crazy now that I'm back in New York and Nate and I are together. Have I told you how glad I am that you don't object to the relationship. I didn't know if I would be able to handle it if you disapproved. I think that's why Dan and I never really worked out. I didn't have your blessing." Serena smiled as she stood and put her hands on Blair's shoulders and squeezed.

"Of course I'd approve, Serena. I mean it's not like I'm still harboring feelings for Nate. Please. I'm a divorced woman for God's sake!" Blair joked. She'd learned long ago that joking and making light hearted comments on her situation was much easier and it had helped her heal a lot faster.

"Oh gosh," Serena sighed. "Let's not go down that road again. But listen, B, I'm gonna head home and get dressed for tonight. I can't wait! I'll meet you here and then we can drive downtown together to the hotel," Serena said as Blair walked her to the door. The two women shared a quick hug, Serena pausing to look around at Blair's new apartment.

"You know it looks exactly just like the place you had with your mother. I guess that's because it's right on the next floor. But still its weird that it's so identical. Of course its missing that old constant Dorota."

The women smiled as the elevator arrived, taking Serena along with it. Blair headed back upstairs trying to decide what to wear to the graduation party.

* * *

Serena walked into the Van der Bass suited and was greeted by the loud chatter coming from the living room. She walked towards the voices and found Nate standing to greet her.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm so glad you're finally here," Nate said as he quickly placed a fevered kissed across Serena's lips.

"Mmm, hey Hun. I'm surprised you're here. I wasn't expecting you for another few hours. Actually I wasn't expecting to see you until the party tonight. What are you doing here?" Serena asked as Nate began to guide her to the couches. Serena eyed all the people immersed in conversation, her gaze landing and catching on someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Chuck...?" Serena managed to say through clenched teeth. Nate smiled stupidly as he came across to his friend.

"Isn't this great Serena? Chuck is back in town. I couldn't believe it when he called me. But here he is," Nate said excitedly, rushing over to Chuck and slapping his shoulder.

"Indeed." Serena eyed Chuck coldly as she took a seat next to her mother.

"And how are you little sister?" Chuck asked in his usually husky tone. "It's been so long," Chuck said.

"Not long enough."

"Ouch. Not the warm welcome I was expecting," Chuck drawled as he caught Bart's gaze that warned him to shut his mouth. Of course Chuck never listened to his father.

"So how are you? We've been waiting a long time and you hadn't shown. What mischief have you been getting yourself into?"

"None of your concern, Chuck."

"Serena..." Lily warned.

"No, it's ok, Lily. I wasn't expecting a warm reception on her part. After all, she is Blair's best friend... And well with the history of that story..."

"You are such a-"

"Serena aren't you going to be late to the party? You should go get ready for the party," Eric interjected before Serena got swept up in her emotions and got into an argument with Chuck. Serena turned at looked at Eric who widened his eyes at her and nodded his head indicating that she should head upstairs. Serena let go of the breath she held and stood up.

"You're right, Eric. I will go get ready." Serena exited the living room and went to her room.

She spent the next hour showering and getting dressed. After applying her makeup and fixing her hair just right, Serena reappeared in the living room in a navy blue strapless, silk dress and black heels. Her hair was in its usual wavy splendor and her makeup was simple, yet sexy. Nate held her in his arms as he complimented how great she looked and Serena blushed. Despite the few years they had been together, Serena still reacted that way to him. Nate seemed like the perfect gentleman to the naked eye, but when they were alone he would ravage Serena like no man had or ever could. They had grown in love over the past two years, and their passion was still as alive and vibrant as the first day they'd gotten together.

"Well we're leaving, mom." Serena said as she tried to exit the living room quickly, not wanting to spend another minute in close proximity to Chuck Bass. She also needed to rush to Blair and tell her that a certain cretin was back in town. She had tried calling Blair while she was in her room but Blair's phone kept sending her to voice mail. She figured Blair was too wrapped up getting ready for the party that she wasn't picking up her phone.

"Okay honey. Have a good time tonight. Congratulate Blair for me. Tell her that I'll see her tomorrow for brunch," Lily smiled up at her daughter and at Nate. "Take care of her, Nate."

"Oh, don't worry Lily. I'll take great care of her."

As they made their way out of the Van der Bass apartment, Chuck turned to Eric and spoke,

"So where are they headed tonight? What bash does Blair have planned?" Chuck spoke casually trying not to show much interest in the matter.

"Oh, Blair is throwing a party down at the Ritz in honor of her graduation," Eric said simply. Ever trusting.

"Hmm. I didn't even know she graduated," Chuck stated. Typical of Blair to keep him in the blue in regards to her life. She had changed her phone number and cut all communication with him once he received the signed divorce papers from her. It was silly really, for her to think she could get away from him so easily. He had managed to find out her new number in a matter of days, but he never really dared use it. He knew what suffering the wrath of Blair was like, and he didn't want to further test his luck by trying to make contact with her when it was obvious she wanted to get away from him. He kept up with her though, finding out information here and there from his father, Lily and of course Eric. Serena wasn't good for information. She took on the role of scorned ex-wife in Blair's absence. And so his insight on her whereabouts and what she was up to was small, but nonetheless he made it his business to find out as much as possible about her.

"Well my dear family, I think I will retire for the night. I've had a long flight,and the evening has been long itself. I will see you all for breakfast in the morning," Chuck said as he went and kissed Lily goodnight.

"Brunch," Lily stated. "We're having brunch tomorrow at 12, and of course you're invited."

"Thank you. Of course I'll see everyone there."

And with that Chuck Bass left into his room. Sleep the farthest thing from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair's champagne glass almost slipped from her hands as she stared wide-eyed and confused at the words her leggy friend had just spoken to her. Chuck. Chuck Bass was in town. It couldn't be.

"Blair!" Serena said forcefully interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Serena asked, concerned showing in her features as she witnessed the color drain from Blair's face. The blank expression Blair wore wasn't a good sign either.

"Are you sure?" Blair whispered, finding it hard to catch her breath and speak.

"I'm sure. The devil himself, dressed in Armani, is in the Van der Bass suite as we speak," Serena stated, keeping hushed tones in case Nate overheard. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I felt like strangling him where he sat. He had that same stupid, smug expression he's always had. Oh gosh, B, I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin your night."

"Huh? Oh God, no! No I won't let that, that...that man ruin my evening. Let's just forget about him. It's not like I have to deal with him," Blair said, not really believing the words she spoke but trying to reassure herself nonetheless. She wouldn't think about him tonight.

The evening went along with not much excitement. Blair mingled with her friends, picked at the food as it passed along with the waiters, danced with more people she could keep count of and drank. She did the latter part far more than what her propriety allowed. But she needed the alcohol. After the bomb Serena had dropped on her, Blair needed something to help ease the tension she felt building up inside of her.

By the time the party was finished, Nate and Serena had to carry Blair to her limo and accompany her home. Blair made a fuss about them babying her too much and rejected their offer on seeing her inside. She said she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself thank you very much. She had seen her fair share of empty alcohol bottles, and yet she was still in one piece. Serena unwillingly parted ways with Blair at the entrance of her building, asking the doorman to watch Blair as she made her way into the elevator. At least once she was in the elevator, she was bound to reach her apartment safely.

Blair staggered along the hallway and reached the elevator. Thomas, the doorman, pressed the button to her suite on the 18th floor and bid her goodnight. He didn't dare offer to take her upstairs. Every one of the employees had suffered the wrath of Blair Waldorf in the past, and it wasn't something they wanted a repeat of.

The ride was quick to her apartment, and as she stumbled into her darken hallway Blair felt the weight of the evening hit her. Letting out a loud moan she collapsed against the doorway leading into her living room. Sprawling on the floor she let her head fall back and fought back the painful memories brought on by the news that Chuck was back in town. It had been almost two years since she had seen or heard from him. She had managed to make a clean break from him and thought that she had managed to get over him and the whole fiasco. Apparently she hadn't. Hearing his name said out loud today by someone other than herself had her heart racing erratically and the nerves threatening to consume her. She didn't want to see him again, couldn't afford to see him again. All the newfound peace and tranquility she had found within herself would be shot to hell. No she needed to avoid Charles Bartholomew Bass at all costs.

She let her head rest against the wall for a little bit longer.

"Well I see the time apart has not boded well with you, Mrs. Bass."

The sound of the oh too familiar voice made Blair gasp and stand up hurriedly. The quick movement, mixed with double her weight in alcohol coursing through her system caused her to stumble forward in her failed attempt at standing up. Before she could balance herself, Chuck's hands reached out and grabbed her preventing her from slamming into the hardwood floor.

"Wow, I've heard I could sweep a lady off her feet, but I never thought it was literal," Chuck said sarcastically as he held Blair a little too close for comfort. He felt it the moment he held her against his chest. Her soft skin, her delicate scent, the warmth of her body pressed up against him. He truly was a fool.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Chuck?"

Hmph. No niceties. Well he really hadn't expected any, but this was just plain unladylike.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Bass," Chuck answered sarcastically.

"Don't call me that! God, that was a mistake that we thankfully corrected a long time ago. And get your hands off of me," Blair slurred as she struggled to get away from Chuck.

She managed to pull away and walked carefully to the couch. She plopped herself on the couch, not wanting to fall over in front of him. It had suddenly become hotter in the room, and the alcohol in her system was making her entirely too unsteady. Or maybe it was Chuck's presence. Whatever the case she needed to put some distance between them fast.

"Was it now? Well you see that's where you're mistaken, Blair."

Blair's head was spinning. She couldn't believe her luck. Tonight out of all nights, Chuck Bass had decided to reappear into her life. Tonight when she was drunk out of her mind and couldn't maintain her composure. She couldn't deal with him.

"What are you talking about you jerk?" Blair spat. Screw being proper and civil.

"My, my you have some tongue on you there, wife."

"Stop calling me that! You and I are over. Done. Finito. End of story."

"As I said, you are mistaken. I've come back to see my loving wife. You and I, sweetie," he said sarcastically, "we're still married."

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who takes the time to read and review all of my fanfics. All your comments mean a lot to me. I enjoy making enjoyable stories, and knowing so many people are reading and enjoying them keeps me writing. Hope you're liking this fanfic so far. I'm having a good time writing it. R&R and any suggestions are welcomed as well. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_What_?" Blair asked. Now she was sure she had drank way too much. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She was so drunk she was actually hearing things. From her position on the couch she stared up at Chuck and noticed that devilish grin on his face.

"Like I said, _mon cherie_, we are still married," Chuck stated casually as he took a seat next to Blair. Reaching out, he attempted to grab her hand but Blair pulled away from him, retreating to the farthest corner of the couch opposite of him.

"Are you kidding? You've got to be kidding. And can I say, that it's truly not funny," Blair hurriedly spoke and shook her head in disbelief.

Married? How could that be? She'd signed the papers years ago. She was very sure of the fact because that had been one of the worse days of her life.

"Did you not find it a little odd when you didn't receive a divorce decree from the court?"

"A what? What the hell are you talking about?" Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. This must be one of Chuck's sick jokes.

"How the hell is this possible?" Blair could barely control her voice.

"Well, I didn't know you were in such a rush to get divorced. Already have the next guy in line to take the position, Bass?" Chuck asked as he stared at Blair saw the mix of emotions displaying on her face.

"I said stop calling me that! I am not a Bass anymore. I can't believe I ever was," Blair was shaking now.

"Well, like it or not, you're still legally my wife, and as such you're still legally Blair Cornelia Bass. Not Waldorf. Bass," Chuck said again. He liked the way her name sounded. Blair Bass.

"Well fix it! Dammit, why the hell wouldn't you sign the papers? Here I was, for two years, completely oblivious to the fact that I was married! I thought we were already divorced. I can't believe this, Chuck. After all this time you come and say this to me? What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?" Blair was angry now. The emotions running through her seeming to sober her up rather quickly.

"Well, when I got the paperwork from you, and when I saw that you'd actually signed them, I just...well I just...God I don't know Blair, it just all felt so final. So real. You know?" Chuck said. He himself had never really understood why he hadn't gone through with the divorce. He enjoyed the separation and the liberty it allowed, but it was hard for him to take that final step in letting go.

"You are a royal prick, Bass!"

"Stop talking to your husband that way," Chuck interrupted, working hard to suppress the grin that threatened to form on his face.

"Will you stop saying that! How long did you think this little charade would last? Hmm? Did you think that you would just come back here, say 'surprise we're still married!' and that I'd jump back into your arms and all would be forgiven?" Blair was indignant. She couldn't believe Chuck would do something like this. Then again he was Chuck Bass, and he had done far worse.

"Well, actually yes," Chuck said, as cocky as ever. "Well maybe not all would be forgiven, but I thought you might be willing to talk things out with me."

"Talk? You want to talk?" The guy must have lost his mind. Blair looked at him and noticed how serious he seemed to be.

"Fine. Ok Chuck lets talk. Lets talk about how miserable you made me those final months that we were together. How horrible you made me feel for the better part of the following year playing with my emotions and going back and forth with me. Picking me up and then putting me back down when you tired of playing with me. Lets discuss how depressed I became when I knew I had lost you, when I knew you were out with other women, dating other women, talking to other women, fucking other women!" Blair shouted.

"Blair...I never..."

"What fucked anyone else? Save it, Bass. I know how you are. Me of all people should know how you are. You can't keep it in your pants for more than a day or two. You've been running around these past two years living the bachelor life, and now for some ungodly reason you want to reappear and try to talk things out. You must be crazy to think-"

"Blair! Would you shut up for one minute," Chuck said harshly.

"Don't tell me to shut up you asshole!"

"Fine. Will you just let me talk. God, I don't know what I'm doing ok? All I know is that I've missed you. Not a day has gone by in these past two years that I haven't thought about you. I've regretted my decision to let you go for so long. I guess that's why I never went through with the divorce. Somehow I still felt a connection to you, since I kept our marriage alive even though you didn't know. I didn't want to let you go. But I knew you wouldn't want to hear from me after everything we went through, so I thought I'd give you some time to...I don't know, relax, calm down, be cool. Apparently I should've waited a little longer," Chuck smiled at Blair and moved closer to her on the couch.

Blair stood up quickly and began pacing the living room on the other side of the couch. She couldn't think straight. Chuck was sitting there, as cocky and confident as ever, looking rather handsome if she cared to admit it.

"This isn't funny, Chuck. How could you do this to me?" Blair said in a hushed tone. Having Chuck sitting in front of her, and hearing the news that they were still married was taking a toll on her.

Chuck stood up and tried to close the distance between them. Blair took steps back with every step he advanced. Before she had a chance to realize it, she had walked herself into a corner with Chuck advancing on her. He stood a few inches away from her, not touching her but invading her space just the same.

"Blair, I truly am sorry."

"This isn't something you can just correct with a simply sorry, Chuck," Blair said. She already felt the tears in her eyes. Her guard was down thanks to the alcohol and her emotions were in a tailspin.

"Blair, if I could do everything over I would. You know I loved you. I still do."

"Don't. Don't say that. It's too late," Blair said as the first wave of tears splashed across her cheeks.

"No. not its never too late. It's never too late when we love each other," Chuck said as he finally reached out and rubbed his hands up and down Blair's arms. The contact was electric. He felt her warmth course through his body.

"What makes you think I still love you?" Blair asked, looking Chuck in the eyes. It was so painful to have him this close after all this time.

"Do you?"

"I...I...-"

"Don't. Don't say anything. Let's try to work things out. Blair, I came back for you. I couldn't stay away anymore. I knew that it was now or never. I'm ready to be the man that you need me to be. I'm ready to be the husband you always wanted and deserved." Chuck took Blair's face in his hands and closed the distance between them. He kissed her lightly, not daring to push too much. He wanted to win her back. And he knew the only way to do that was to take things slow.

Blair stiffened beneath Chuck's lips. He felt so warm and so soft against her mouth. The moment that his lips touched hers she felt the fire that always burned when they're bodies met. He was dangerous to her. He was her favorite poison. She couldn't allow herself to fall for this again.

Conjuring up all her strength, Blair pushed against Chuck's chest and surprisingly he gave her her space. "You can't. Chuck you just can't. I want you to go."

Chuck stared at her. He was surprised, but he had prepared himself for a reaction like this. Blair was a fighter. And he was sure she would put up a fight. After all, he had broken her heart far worse than Nate ever did. But Chuck was a fighter as well. And he would fight to the death for what he wanted. And what he wanted more than anything in the world, more than anything he'd ever wanted before, was Blair.

"Ok. I'll go, Blair. For now. But I'll be back. This isn't over between us. It never was, and it never will be." Chuck quickly lowered his lips to Blair again and took her mouth in a quick and hungry kiss. He retreated quickly, not giving her the opportunity to react and walked towards the elevator.

"Have a goodnight, baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews! I really appreciate it and thrive on all the feedback that I get. Anyway I know this chapter is kind of iffy, but I had to put in some filler before I could have another scene with Blair and Chuck. Well hope you all enjoy. R reviews are always appreciated, and suggestions are more than welcomed. Thanks a lot everyone! Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that you're still marriage to that heinous idiot?" Serena asked incredulously as she stared down at her best friend who was laying in the blonde's bed.

"Imagine how I feel, S. I can't believe this. What am I going to do?" Blair asked, looking and feeling helpless for the first time in years. The last time she felt like this was when she left Chuck and when they were going through the whole divorce. For some reason the man was deadly to her. She hated that he could make her feel like this, hated even more that he was the only one that could make her feel this way.

"Blair, I think you need to get a lawyer and get this thing resolved. I mean who does he think he is not putting the paperwork through.? What if you had found someone else? What if you had plans to get married and then found out at the last minute that you were already married? He's such a jerk!" Serena was horrified by this turn of events. She should have known Chuck had ulterior motives for coming back into their lives. Chuck Bass wouldn't just show up and hang back in the shadows. Oh, no, he'd be sure to make a big splash now that he was back. Serena's heart reached out to her friend who looked completely disheveled and lost.

Blair sat silently as Serena continued to pace the room. "Yep, that's what you need. I can ask my mom to refer us to a good lawyer that can take care of this whole mess. I'm sure it'll go through quickly. My mom has the best divorce lawyer in the state right in her Rolodex. We'll ask her over brunch. Well not in front of Bart, but we'll do it ASAP. Don't worry, B," Serena soothed as she sat next to her friend who was surprisingly quiet.

"B?"

"Oh God, why did he have to come back? I was doing so good without him around. I finally felt like I was getting my life back on track. I hate him for doing this to me!"

"Don't worry, this will be over quickly. Before the lawyer even has time to cash the check, your divorce will be over."

"No it won't, Serena!" Blair said vehemently. "Nothing is ever easy with Chuck. I know he's going to make this difficult."

Blair stood and went to retouch her makeup at Serena's vanity mirror. She'd be damned if she looked a mess because of Chuck's midnight visit. No one would see just how much he was affecting her. "Let's go, Serena. I'm sure everyone's waiting."

Serena stood up and led the way to the dining room table. Blair followed closely behind until Serena stopped mid step into the dining room.

"Serena...what's wron-" Blair's words died in her throat as she spotted Chuck sitting besides his father and Eric at the table.

"Blair, honey, it's so nice of you to join us." Lily stood and hugged Blair. Noticing the frozen, tense body beneath her arms, Lily turned to the direction of Blair's stare and spotted Chuck staring at Blair just as intensely. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry if this is awkward for you. But Chuck is part of the family, there's nothing I could do." Lily felt Blair's shoulders slump as she stared up at her and attempted to smile.

"It's ok, Lily. Thanks for having me over."

"Of course dear. This is partly a celebration for your graduation!" Lily said excitedly as she led the two girls to the table.

Serena sat next to Blair, who sat across from Eric at the table, and she took the seat opposite of Chuck. They sat and ate in silence, everyone feeling the tension in the room. Bart finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence,

"So Blair, what are your plans now that you've graduated? I've heard you might take a position within your mother's company."

Blair felt Chuck's gaze travel to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not wanting to look up from her plate, but her manners would not allow it.

"Ummm, why yes, Mr. Bass. My mom offered me a great position, but I'm not sure if I'm going to accept her offer." Blair continued eating her salad as she avoided Chuck's gaze. Lily began to ask questions and Eric began to have a side conversation with the men. But the entire time that they sat at the table, Blair could feel Chuck's eyes on her.

After they all finished eating, the two friends excused themselves and Serena took Blair back into her bedroom.

The girls chatted for the better part of the afternoon. At around 3pm, Serena's phone rang and it was Nate calling to make plans for the evening. Serena excused herself and went outside to take the call. Soon after, Nate arrived and the three friends headed to the kitchen to grab a snack and talk. As expected, Chuck made an appearance and was greeted warmly by Nate. The women however, automatically became silent and stoic.

"Chuck, I'm so glad you're back. I missed you all these years. I want you to know that as soon as Serena and I decide to get married, I want you to be the best man," Nate said as he hugged Serena and planted a kiss on her cheek. Serena smiled at Nate and then gave Chuck a cold stare. Nate as always remained oblivious to the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Well, Nate, those are decisions that are yet to be made. We're not even engaged," Serena said.

"Oh, honey, it's only a matter of time."

Chuck smiled at Serena and then took a seat next to Blair. As there were no other seats, Blair was forced to stay where she was.

"So, Blair have you shared the news with our friends?" Chuck asked as he stuck his hand in Blair's dish and pulled out a piece of fruit that he quickly popped into his mouth. Blair glared at him with more hatred than he'd ever seen, but he just smiled his Chuck smile and continued.

"Well, I guess you mustn't have. At least not to Nate. I know my sister dearest must already know. Some things never change, huh?"

"Know what?" Nate asked.

"Well, Blair and I, we're still married."

"What?" The shock was evident on Nate's face. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Why does no one take me seriously when I say this. It's not something to joke about," Chuck said as he made a move to reach into Blair's dish again. She quickly swapped his hand away and dragged her dish to the other side of the counter.

"Well considering it won't hold true for long, you shouldn't go around spreading the news, Bass." Blair spat out.

"Oh, please, don't be ridiculous Blair. You know you're ecstatic to hear that we're still married!" Chuck teased. Going back to their witty banter, that's how he would take control of this situation and win Blair over. He knew just how to work her over.

"Ecstatic? Ecstatic? Try pissed off. Annoyed, mad as all hell!"

"Blair," Chuck soothed, "Don't make a scene."

"Umm, I think Serena and I will leave you guys alone. I think it's best if you guys talk. You obviously have some issues to resolve," Nate said as he took Serena's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Serena!" Blair begged, not wanting to be alone with Chuck.

"Sorry, B. He's right. You guys need to talk."

And with that they were alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Serena and Nate exited the kitchen, Blair made an attempt to rush out of the kitchen behind them. Before she was able to make a clean getaway, Chuck rounded the counter and grabbed her arm. Whipping her around in one fluid motion, Chuck drew her into his embrace and looked down at Blair with a cheeky expression.

"Get off!" Blair whispered menacingly as she attempted to push Chuck away.

"I intend to," Chuck answered back, smiling as Blair flushed at the implication of his words.

"You're heinous," Blair hissed. "I don't want you touching me. Let go."

"And you're as enticing as ever. Why don't you just enjoy your husband's company for a while. You can be rough if you'd like, just to take the edge off, you seem to be pretty feisty today."

"Ugh, you're a pervert and a degenerate. Just leave me alone," Blair begged. Having Chuck so close was making her feel a way she really didn't want to feel.

"I know that's not what you want. Your mouth might be saying it, but your body is asking for the opposite. Come now," Chuck reasoned, "I'll let you go if you sit and talk with me. Just talk."

Blair eyed him suspiciously but found she was in no condition to haggle with him. Either she agreed to talk and put some distance between them, or she'd have to continue to put up with Chuck's warmth surrounding her every sense.

When she nodded cautiously, Chuck released his hold on Blair unwillingly. She sauntered off into the study that was located down the hall and took a seat on the couch located near the window. Chuck followed Blair in and closed the door to the study.

"Blair..." Chuck began before he was interrupted by Blair.

"Let's get one thing straight, Chuck. No matter what games you play, I am not forgiving you for what you did."

"I don't intend to play games anymore, Blair. What I told you last night is true. I want you. I want to win you back. I know that it'll be hard, but I love you and I can't give you up again. I tried that once, and even then something kept me from finalizing the divorce. Deep down I knew that it was a mistake, I knew that you and me were meant to be together." Chuck walked over to the couch and knelt before Blair. "Blair you don't know how much I've missed you. I've regret everything I did, all the pain I caused you, the fucked up way I treated you. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm too selfish to let you go."

Chuck grabbed Blair's hand in his and was surprised when she didn't pull away. "Do I have a chance?" Chuck asked, fearing the response that was to come.

"Chuck I... it's not that easy. I don't trust you, and I don't think I could ever trust you again. I gave you everything, every part of me was yours, and you turned around and pissed it all away. I had never known pain the way I knew pain when you left me. You're too self-absorbed, you're a womanizer, you drink and smoke entirely too much for my taste, and worst of all you're unstable. You don't know what you want from one day to the next. Today you might want me, but tomorrow you might decide it's no longer to your liking. I can't put myself through that again."

"Blair, baby, you've gotta know how much I love you. There's never been anyone in my life that I've cared for more than I've cared for you. You're not the only one whose suffered. My indecisiveness and my stupidity have caused me a lot of self loathing. I hate the person that I was. That's not who I am anymore. The best thing in my life was you, and I don't want to go on without you."

"But how can I trust you? And how can I forget everything that you've done?" Blair asked as the tears started to blind her vision. She knew she still loved him, but she couldn't put herself through this again.

"Blair, if you really want to be with me, you'll make the effort to let me in again. And I will win you over. I know I will. You can't resist such a handsome catch like me," Chuck joked, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Chuck this isn't something to joke about."

"I know it isn't. And I'm sorry if I'm being too pushy, but now that I'm near you you're driving me crazy. Just like old times," Chuck whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Blair's.

"Chuck..." Blair said instantly responding to his touch as much as she hated to admit it.

"Mmmm." Chuck started nipping at her neck, right on the pulse spot that would drive her crazy with need.

"Chuck, no. you've gotta stop," Blair pleaded as she pushed away from him and stood from the couch. "I'm not going to fall into bed with you after one little talk."

"Well it wouldn't be a bed so much as a couch," Chuck said.

"Cute. But it's not going to happen. You want to work on it, fine. I'm going to let you work for it. But you're going to have to _work_ for it. Understand? I'm not one of your easy women that jumps right into bed with you with just one look-"

"Hmph." Chuck made the sound, remember the many times that Blair had in fact done just that.

"Well not anymore. And you know be quiet!" Blair turned around dramatically and started walking to the door.

"So does this mean I have a shot?" Chuck asked as he chuckled at Blair's response.

"I guess that's something we'll just have to wait and see about."

Blair turned and walked out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews once again...I know I don't really answer each individual review, but I just wanted to let you all know that i do enjoy reading every single one. I guess i owed it to Chuck to tell his side of the story, and so I put that in here. The second part of this chapter I thought was really cute :-) Then again, that's just me. Anyway, enjoy guys. And as always reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**

* * *

Chuck tried really hard to take things slow, but knowing that Blair was out there giving him ample opportunity to win her over made him feel rushed and empowered. He needed to be with her again. He missed feeling her and touching her, claiming her as his own. He had never been possessive with any of the women he'd been with, but it was different with Blair. He should have known from the first time that he'd slept with her that things wouldn't be the same. She had stayed stuck in his mind and in his heart from day one.

The past two years had been a learning experience for him. He'd messed up a lot in his relationship with Blair. After a lot of drama, fights, breakups and makeups, they'd gotten married and started living together. It had been what he wanted at first, until it all got too complicated. He felt trapped, felt as if his youth was lost. He wanted to break away from it all, be able to go out whenever he wanted to, hang out with whoever he wanted to, see whoever he wanted to. It wasn't that he'd stopped loving Blair, but he felt as if he'd fallen out of love with her.

He knew when his eye started to wander that their relationship was in trouble. He had been so consumed by Blair, his every thought and desire had been all about her in the beginning. But as time passed, he'd missed the thrill of the chase, the excitement of bringing a new woman home, of tasting a new taste, touching a new touch. He knew he needed to break away from her, not just because of the way he was feeling, but because he didn't want to hurt her. He needed time to sort through his emotions and decide what it was that he wanted from the relationship. By the time he had come to the realization that he still loved Blair and wanted to be with her, it had been too late. It was the moment that he'd received the signed paperwork from Blair. He'd felt his heart drop and his pulse beat erratically. He broke out in a cold sweat and the memories they had shared had flashed through his mind.

He'd sent her the papers because it was what they had agreed on. She asked for a divorce because she couldn't take his mind games and womanizing anymore. He offered to give her a divorce because his mind was still plagued by his indecision. He'd had his lawyer draw up the paper work, he'd sign all the papers himself and he'd sent them out to Blair. He'd done all that and hadn't given it a second thought. But the moment he'd seen Blair's name signed _Blair Bass_, and thinking that that would be the last time she'd be signing her name as such, he just knew. He knew that divorcing Blair was the biggest mistake of his life. He'd had it so good with her. She was the perfect woman, the perfect wife, and she would be the perfect mother when the time came.

He wanted to live a full life, have his fun, go out and enjoy his youth. But he'd figured out that he wanted Blair to be a part of all that. He wanted her to experience his joy and add to it. He knew that it would be rough, and the fights would still continue, but he didn't care because there was no one he loved fighting with more than he loved fighting with Blair.

He'd put the papers in the burning fire in the fireplace of his suite and left it at that. He knew he should have told Blair, but he knew that she didn't want anything to do with him. He knew that what he did would take time to get over. He even needed time to learn to trust himself again. He'd spent the time putting his life back into some semblance of order and keeping up with Blair's whereabouts. He finally felt that he'd reached a good point in his life. He was no longer afraid to admit the depth of his feelings for Blair, he was determined and willing to do whatever it took to win her back. And he knew that it was now or never. The perfect time to come back.

Now that he was back after all the time spent apart he was anxious to make up for lost time. But he knew that that wasn't what Blair wanted, and frankly it wasn't what she deserved. He wanted to earn her love and trust again, and that would mean taking things nice and slow. Which was a new concept for Chuck Bass.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So...you're going to work things out?" Serena asked. She was a little shocked to say the least.

"No, S. That's not what I said. I said I was going to give him the opportunity to try and win me over." Blair sat smiling on her bed as she brushed bright pink polish on her toenails.

Serena saw her smile. Her face. It was glowing. She had the eerie suspicion that Blair was enjoying this. She was actually looking forward to having Chuck woo her.

"Ok. But still. That must mean that you want to be with him again, if he meets your standards or however you want to phrase it."

"I never said-"

"Well you're giving him a shot aren't you?" Serena interrupted.

"Well...Ok Serena don't look at me like that! I didn't tell him he had a shot. I said he would have to work for a shot. And if he manages to do that, then he still has more work to do." Blair knew she sounded ridiculous but chose to ignore Serena's questioning expression and proceeded to add a second coat to her nails.

"Blair, are you even listening to yourself? That made no sense! Just admit you're giving the man a second chance. Are you afraid I'll judge you or something?" Serena said as she took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"No. And you'd really be in no position to judge me. But I didn't say I was giving him a second chance," Blair asserted.

"Well look, from what I can interpret, you're giving him a second chance. I just hope he doesn't break your heart again. You need to be careful, B."

"Serena, don't you think I know that? Believe me I've suffered enough pain in the hands of that Basstard to last me a life time. He still needs to earn his shot."

"Ok Blair. If that lets you sleep at night, you can repeat it as many times as you'd like." Serena said as she plopped down on the floor and continued scanning through a stack of magazines.

Thirty minutes later, the maid came into the room and interrupted the girls' idle chatter about fashion.

"Miss Blair, you have a delivery. Oh and I was told that I should call you Mrs. Blair. Is this true?" she asked.

Serena laughed.

Blair cringed.

"Has he been here, Annabel?" Blair asked. She knew that was Chuck's doing.

"Who, Mrs. Blair?" Annabel smiled innocently.

"I can't believe he's seducing the help just to annoy me!" Blair exclaimed dramatically. Inside she allowed herself a small smile. Kudos to Chuck. Cute move.

"I'll be right down, Annabel."

"I wonder what it is?" Serena said as if she were reading Blair's thoughts.

"Something stupid I'm sure. If it's even from Chuck." Blair sauntered off ahead of Serena, leaving the leggy blonde running after her to catch up.

"Oh, please. Of course its Chuck. Let the romancing begin!" Serena laughed as she wrapped her arms around Blair's shoulder and edged her along faster. Blair let herself smile along with her friend.

When she reached her living room her breath caught and held. Adorning her entire living room were hundreds of Orchids in ornate vases with prints of butterflies all over.

Blair walked to the biggest vase that sat in the center of the living room table and found a note.

_Wife:_

_Do you remember the night? I do. I remember it like it was just yesterday. _

_And they're still fluttering._

_LOVE,_

_Your Husband_

"Ugh," Serena teased as she stuck her tongue out. "Fluttering?"

"I can't believe he remembered," Blair whispered as she ignored Serena.

"Remembered what?" Serena asked curiously. Obviously she was missing something.

"I told him once how much I loved orchids, and for our first year anniversary as a couple, he put hundreds of orchids all around the hotel room he booked, all around the jacuzzi, in the water in the bathtub. It was so wonderful. We made love by candlelight all night, and the smell of orchids was all we could smell. Every time we saw orchids after that we would think back to that night. I think its was the most romantic thing he'd ever done for me."

"And now this," Serena added. It seemed Chuck had come with his gloves on and ready to fight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok well this is the Rated M chapter. Don't read if your sensitive to sexual situations :-) Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. Sorry for not posting yesterday. Had a lot of homework and test prepping stuff. Anyway R&R please. Thanks a lot for all your comments. **

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

She looked ravishing sitting in her living room with nothing but a sheer robe on and some very sexy lingerie underneath. Chuck cleared his throat in order to get her attention, but noticed she had headphones on and was engrossed in whatever article she was reading in the NY Times as her head bopped away to the beat. She was gorgeous. Chuck sauntered closer to her without her suspecting. It was funny that she didn't feel him come up behind her and kneel down close. She was entirely too oblivious.

Chuck quickly put his mouth on her neck and kissed her as he gently sucked on her skin the way he knew she liked. Blair squealed in surprise, and Chuck slide his hands down her arms to hold her in place. He continued kissing her, and felt her pulse quicken and her breathing deepen. It wasn't long until she was panting and writhing beneath him.

"Chuck..." she breathed as his hands found their way to the belt of her robe and undid the knot slowly.

"I can still remember how u taste," Chuck whispered into her ear. "How warm you are. How soft and sweet. How sexy. How incredibly hot you get while I fuck you." Chuck knew that his words turned her on. He knew Blair better than she knew herself. He knew what she wanted and needed, when she wouldn't even admit it to herself. There was that connection between them, an unbroken bond in which they owned one another more than they cared to admit.

"I want you," Chuck said.

"Chuck..." Blair was lost. His touch, his kiss, his words. It was all too much for her. She had gone so long without feeling a man's touch, and now feeling _his _touch only made it that much harder to resist. She could never resist him. It was as if her body completely ignored what her mind would say. There was an unrelenting reaction that arose in her whenever Chuck seduced her, and the only thing she was capable of doing was giving in.

"Chuck someone could see us," Blair said as Chuck made his way around the couch and sat down next to her. He began pulling apart the strings of her corset and eyed her seductively.

"I gave orders to not be disturbed," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

She sighed into his mouth and settled into the kiss. Chuck found her breast and cupped them beneath the material. It was too much for Blair to take. Her body was already quivering, she was shaking from desire and she needed Chuck. She hadn't needed any man since him, and she was afraid she would never want another man again.

"Please," Blair asked in hushed tones. She'd spoken so quietly it was hard for Chuck to hear. But he knew what she was asking.

"Mmmm. You didn't need to ask. I've been waiting for this since the first moment I laid eyes on you a few days ago." Chuck quickly pulled off his pants and underwear, and ripped Blair's underwear off as well.

He didn't care that they were half dressed, didn't care that they were in the living room and that the couch was uncomfortable. All he knew was that Blair needed him. And he needed her just as much.

He adjusted his body over hers and began to nudge at her wetness. She moved up, meeting his thrust, desperate to feel him inside of her. He began to slide into her and she caught her breath and moaned. Taking note of how tight she was, Chuck forced himself to slow down and ease himself in.

"More...please Chuck...more," Blair moaned into his ear. It was all he could do not to take her completely.

He continued to slowly enter her.

"Chuck. Dammit, what are you waiting for? Just hurry up. Why are you being-" Blair's protested ended on a scream as Chuck thrust completely inside of her.

"Is that what you wanted?" Chuck groaned into her ear. The feel of her wrapped around him was exquisite.

Blair arched her back and thrust forward in response. His fingers tightened on her hips as he plunged deeper, trying to lose himself in the feel of her. He wanted to burn the memory, the feel of her in his brain. This was everything he'd wanted and more. She moaned as he thrust into her.

"This might get out of control, Blair. I can't stop myself," Chuck warned as he felt his urgency grow stronger.

"I don't care. Just hurry. I need you." Blair looked him in the eyes and reached for his mouth. That was all the permission Chuck needed. He plunged into her wildly, almost violently.

She screamed out in pleasure and met him thrust for thrust, her nails biting into his back. He felt his arms and legs shaking, as they moved against each other in passionate abandon. They were reckless, there bodies on fire, and then he felt her come undone beneath him. She was screaming, moaning, gripping against his sweat sheened body.

He continued moving inside of her, lost in his own need. She came again because her body had finally found its match, the one that made her lose control and be driven by her basic, primal needs. He joined her then, her tightness making it hard for him not to come. Blair slumped underneath him as he caved on top of her. Her hair smelled like flowers, her body warm, soft and welcoming. He turned his head and buried his nose in her neck.

He was home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! I appreciate everyone's comments. Well this will be one of the last chapters that I will write. I might put in anywhere from 2-4 more chapters. If any of you guys have any suggestions or want to see something happen or written in, please let me know. Ok well enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support.**

**Happy Reading's!**

* * *

The light from the sun made it impossible for Blair to continue sleeping. _Where was her eye mask when she needed it?_ Shifting in her bed she found her arms and legs tangled with a warm lump. She looked over her shoulder and found Chuck sleeping peacefully next to her. Suddenly the memory of last night came rushing back to her and she felt herself flush at the thought of the passionate evening they'd spent together. She smiled to herself and decided to lay next to him just a little while longer. She knew that once they awoke, they would have to deal with their issues. She figured that could wait a little while longer. Shifting closer to him, she planted a kiss on his mouth and snuggled close, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to sleep once again.

Chuck felt Blair's kiss on his lips and squeezed her just a little bit harder. He was afraid that she would wake and kick him out of her bed, but thankfully she'd decided to come closer and spend a few more blessed moments in his arms. He couldn't have been happier.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The familiar chiming of her cell phone roused Blair from her dreams and forced her to remove herself from under Chuck's weight. Groaning in frustration, she reached over to her table and picked up her phone.

"Hello...?" Blair asked groggily into the phone.

"Blair? Where in the world are you? You're suppose to be here meeting me for lunch. I've been waiting for over an hour!" Serena yelled into the phone. Blair cringed at the high pitched voice disturbing her slumberous mind.

"Serena, I'm so sorry. I was asleep." Blair said as she began to get out of bed.

"Asleep? Blair it's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. What happened?" Serena asked. She was a little bit annoyed to say the least.

"Hmpf. I was tired. Can't a girl be tired?" Blair said as she looked back at Chuck and saw that he was starting to wake up as well.

"Blair, why are you whispering?" Serena asked dubiously. "Oh my God! There's a man with you...isn't there?" Serena asked joyfully.

"Shh, Serena I don't want to be deaf by the time we hang up," Blair complained. Serena could be too much for her to handle sometimes.

"There is a guy! Who is he?...Wait a minute. Did you have sex with Chuck?" Serena exploded again.

"Serena, shut up!" Blair shouted, waking Chuck suddenly. _Great._

"Listen, S, I have to go. Thanks to you someone's awake, and now I have stuff to deal with. I'll call you later."

"You better. I want all the juicy details," Serena said a little bit too excitedly.

_Traitor. _Blair thought. Wasn't Serena the one opposed to her getting back together with Chuck?

She turned around and found Chuck sitting up in bed grinning stupidly.

"Sorry to wake you. It was Serena." Blair explained, and for the first time noticed that she was half undressed. Blushing from the top of her chest to her hairline, she made a grab for the sheet in order to cover herself up.

"Oh, not a problem. I like waking up to this view," Chuck said as he pulled the sheets away from Blair just before she could grab it.

Blair's color reddened even further. If she stood there talking, she'd be standing there half naked. If she got into bed, well...she knew where that would lead. So she decided for her third option.

"Do you want to grab lunch? I'll go get ready. We can go eat as soon as I'm done." with that she turned quickly on heels without giving him a chance to respond. She went into her bathroom and triple checked that she'd locked the door before hopping in the shower. She couldn't trust him. Hell, she couldn't trust herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So are we just going to stay quiet and pretend there's nothing to talk about?" Chuck asked as the silence between them spanned for over 15 minutes. They were sitting at Cosi's grabbing a quick bite to eat since Blair had called Serena and told her that they'd be over for dinner. Serena had laughed and teased Blair about already considering herself and Chuck a "they" and Blair had unceremoniously hung up the phone.

"Well, I was leaving it up to you to start I suppose. I really don't know what to say to you, Chuck." Blair avoided looking at Chuck directly for too long.

"Ok. Then I'll start. Last night was amazing. You are amazing. I love you. I want to be with you. And from the looks of things, so do you. So what do I have to do to prove to you that we can work this out?" Chuck said. He wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. There was no point in playing games anymore. He loved her and he didn't want to waste another minute being without her.

"I don't know, Chuck. I don't know what to do to work things out between us. After everything that you've done-"

"That's in the past."

"Yeah, but how do I know that it's in the past for good? I don't even know who you are anymore. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Blair, do you love me?"

"It's not that simple." Blair said, avoiding the question.

"Yes it is. Do you love me?"

"I...Chuck, it's not-"

"Yes or no, Blair? Don't make this harder than what it needs to be. Do you love me? Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes," she whispered so softly he didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Yes," she said a little louder this time.

Chuck smile could compete with a Cherise cat. He jumped out of his seat and kissed her right in the middle of the restaurant. "Check please!"

The ride to the Van der Bass' was quite the ride indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! Ok, well i know this chapter is really short and i'm sorry about that. But i'm kind of going through a dry spell right now (writing wise) but I still wanted to add a chapter to this story. I'm thinking i'm going to end it with the next chapter. I'll try to add something juicy in there since I've gotten a lot of positive feedback regarding my sex scenes which I guess is an honor if there ever was any :-) Anyway hope you enjoy this one. Happy Readings!**

* * *

Blair sat uncomfortably at the Van der Bass' table trying to keep her face a neutral color. She could feel all eyes on her and Chuck, since Chuck decided to sit next to her and place his arm around the back of her chair from time to time. Serena smiled stupidly. Eric had acquired the same devilish grin Chuck held when he got his way, and that grin was now firmly in place. Lily cleared her throat often and eyed them suspiciously. And Bart, well Bart just glared at his son from time to time and watched every time Chuck placed his arm behind Blair's chair.

"So, are any of you going to ask what you're dying to ask?" Chuck asked as the final course was served.

Lily looked him in the eyed and feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

Bart, always one known to be straight forward, glanced pointedly at Chuck and Blair and spoke his mind.

"Well, it's not really something that needs to be asked. Apparently, the two of you have worked out your issues. Or so it may seem. I'm just concerned, and not for you _son,_ but for Blair."

Chuck held his ground. He refused to allow his father to intimidate him anymore. He had done it once in the past and it didn't benefit his relationship with Blair to say the least.

"Well, Father, if you must know, yes Blair and I have decided to stay together. I love her," Chuck said matter of factly as he reached for Blair's hand and placed their interlocking grip on the table for all to see.

Serena smiled at Blair. "I'm so happy for you, B. You're actually glowing."

"Yeah, Chuck does have a way to make women glow," Eric added.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at Eric. "Eric please. Mind your manners."

"Well it's true, Lily. But not women, Eric. Just _a_ woman. And that's Blair." Chuck spoke like the prime example of a man in love.

"So, B, how did he win you over? Was it the flowers? Was it last night?" Serena said, loving this game of making Blair uncomfortable.

"Serena! Do you mind?" Blair said agitated. Embarrassment fell short of what she was feeling.

Chuck started smiling. "Well, sis, it was a combination of it all. I've done my share of groveling, and Blair finally decided to let me off the hook."

"Wow, Chuck Bass admitting to being whipped."

"Serena, that's enough. I won't tolerate that kind of talk at the table," Lily said, almost as embarrassed as Blair was.

"Neither will I. You guys are embarrassing my wife. Now if you'll excuse us, Blair and I have things to do."

Chuck extended his hand and helped Blair out of her seat. Blair surprisingly, had nothing to say and so she followed Chuck out of the dining room.

"Yeah, each other," Eric whispered. It was the last thing Blair heard before she ran away from the room, not wanting to hear another word.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It had been a few weeks since Blair had decided to give Chuck another chance. Things had been going pretty great. They were doing even better than when they'd first gotten married.

Blair was in her room, now their room, and was scavenging through her closet for clothes to wear for dinner. Serena sat in her bed watching her friend anxiously trying to find the perfect outfit.

"So are things really ok between you guys?" Serena asked.

"Yes! They're great actually. I really can't believe it, Serena. I've never been this happy." Blair turned around and looked at her then. "But sometimes I'm afraid that I'm too happy. I know it sounds ridiculous but I'm just scared of getting hurt again."

"Oh, B, come on. Just live a little. Chuck moved in here within the day of you agreeing to be with him. He's always around, and if he's not, he's always calling. And when he's over at our house, you're all he talks about. As much as it sucks to say this about him, he seems like a good guy now. He's changed. I think you changed him. Or at least not being with you changed him."

Blair smiled as she picked up a red dress and twirled around as she held it against her body. "How does this look?"

"For dinner with Chuck, Nate and I. Perfect. There's no one there you need to impress, even though you always manage to do so. Twirl around again."

Blair laughed as she began to spin again. She turned and turned, until suddenly she stopped mid stride. She gave Serena a pained look as she dropped the dress and ran into her adjoining bathroom.

Before Serena could ask her what was wrong, she heard the telltale sound. Serena laid back and released a distressed breath. From the looks of it, she guessed it was something along the lines of morning sickness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all faithful readers! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but i've been very busy this week with school and work! I didn't think 6 classes would be so bad, but now with a job on top of it, well it's just very hectic. Anyway, this chapter is extra long, the longest i've ever written with any of my stories that i have up on this site. It came out ok i guess. I didn't really know how to finish it, but I think its sweet in a way. If you guys want an extra chapter, an epilogue just to wrap things up then I will surely do so. R&R please and let me know if you guys want that final chap. **

**Oh, and who else hated this weeks episode of GG? Well not so much the episode but Serena's behavior! I hope she gets her a kicked by Blair in that catfight. She deserves it that traitor.**

**Ok now i must part. Happy Readings!**

* * *

"Mrs. Blair, are you ok? Do you want me to call a doctor?" Annabel asked through the closed bathroom door as Blair retched up her lunch later that day.

"Ugh..." Blair moaned loudly. She sat back on the cold bathroom floor and felt the coldsweats start to subside. She felt horrible. This was worse than when she purposely made herself throw up in the past. It was completely involuntary, and her stomach quaked on the inside anytime she didn't eat, and when she did the food would burn its way back up through her stomach and throat.

Serena had left earlier that morning. Promising to return later in the evening, with a pregnancy test for Blair. Blair had objected. She couldn't be pregnant. She just couldn't. Things between her and Chuck were going well enough. Who knew how Chuck would react to news that she was pregnant.

"Mrs. Blair?" Annabel sounded genuinely worried.

"No, Annabel. I'm ok. I promise. Just get me some Ginger Ale or something. I'll be out soon." Blair stood and went to wash her mouth at the sink. This was the third time she'd thrown up today. Maybe Serena was right. Maybe she was pregnant.

Blair stared at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and disheveled. Her eyes were bloodshot, her lips swollen. She felt like crap. How the hell was she going to manage sitting through dinner with Nate, Serena, and Chuck.

Later on the evening, Serena came in looking spectacular as ever. She wore a emerald green dress that showed off her legs and cleavage, with a pair of black shoes and purse. But her whole outfit was thrown off by the Duane Reade bag she had in hand. She smiled as she reached out handing it to Blair.

"Doomsday," Serena joked as Blair took the bag.

"I hope you're wrong about this. Maybe I just have a virus of some sort," Blair stated hopefully.

"Annabel told me you threw up three times today. And you and Chuck have been going at it like bunnies. It's not hard to put two and two together, Blair."

"We have not! Ugh, Serena, I just can't be pregnant right now."

"Come now, B. We have to find out if this is true. Then we can worry about it. I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Serena said as she began to drag a resistant Blair up the stairs to her room.

"Have you told Chuck?" Serena asked as she closed the door to the bathroom in Blair's room and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"God, no!" Blair exclaimed. "He called me earlier but I didn't dare tell him. I just told him that I was feeling a little sick, so that I'd have to let him know if I'd be making it to dinner or not."

"I'm surprised he didn't rush home from work to take care of you. He's so not Chuck lately," Serena said as she cringed her nose and looked up at Blair.

Blair smiled at her friend. "Yeah, isn't he?" Blair said dreamily. Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok Mrs. Bass. Hurry up and take the test! I'm so nervous. Are we gonna have another hellion running around the Upper East Side," Serena joked as she tore up the package that Blair had yet to touch.

"Jeez, Serena relax. And I'm not peeing in front of you. So go outside."

"Fine. But you better do it right. I don't want you to be one of those women that doesn't know they're pregnant until the baby's popping out of them!" Serena joked.

"Go. Now!" Blair shut the door in Serena's face with a silly grin on her face. This was nerve wrecking. Her life could totally be changing in the next few minutes. Reading the box carefully (she didn't want to be one of those people either), she did her business on the stick and reopened the door for Serena who was pacing nervously back and forth.

"So how long do you have to wait?" Serena asked as she took her seat back on the tub.

"It says 3 minutes. I guess they want you to have a heart attack while you wait." Blair threw the box away and sat on the toilet.

Both girls sat silently as Blair put the timer to three minutes on her phone. She watched the seconds roll away, slower than they'd ever passed before. Serena's legs twitched nervously, Blair curled her hands nervously on her robe's belt. The alarm went off and both women stood up at the same time.

Blair's eyes met with Serena's. Serena took Blair's hand. They leaned their heads forward at the same time and looked at the screen on the stick. _Pink_.

Blair gasped.

Serena shouted.

Blair pushed Serena over and threw up in the toilet once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So when are you going to tell him?" Serena asked joyfully. She was so happy for Blair.

"I haven't even thought about that. I was kinda hoping that it wasn't true. Now I don't know what to do," Blair said as she eyed herself in the mirror. She ran her hands along her stomach. She could kiss her wardrobe goodbye. Her new slinky white dress hugged her curves beautifully. Soon, it wouldn't even fit past her breasts, let alone her stomach. She sighed.

"This is wonderful, B! I'm going to be an auntie," Serena squealed excitedly.

"Shhh... I'm sure all your shouting won't be good for the baby. I want her to have the sense of hearing you know," Blair said with a smile. She was already thinking about her baby. It would be a girl. Yes. Definitely. A little Blair Bass. She could coddle her the way her mother never did to her. It would be wonderful. Now all she had to do was get Chuck on board.

"Her?" Serena asked. "I have a feeling it's going to be a Chuck Jr. Bad attitude, drunken stupor state 24/7, womanizing whore, he'll be such a joy!" Serena joked.

"It's not like I'm going to stand back and watch my son become a jerk! He'll be more like the new and improved Chuck." Yes. Their son would be nothing like Chuck. Well at least the early version of him. Even though that was the man she'd fallen in love with. Now she thought she wanted a boy. Boy. Yes definitely a boy. Blair turned around suddenly with tears glistening her eyes.

"Oh, Serena. I'm so happy!"

They began to hug and cry as Annabel made her way into the room.

"Mrs. Blair? Is everything ok?" Annabel asked. She was so much like Dorota. Blair smiled at her.

"Yes! Yes! Everything is wonderful! I'm having a baby, Annabel!" The old maid smiled as she watched Blair touch her stomach all maternally.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Blair. I'm so happy for you and Mr. Chuck."

Blair smiled. As she hugged Annabel, who informed them that Chuck's limo was downstairs waiting for them. The maid left the room.

"Isn't it creepy that she even talks like Dorota?" Serena asked.

"Well they are some sort of distant cousins or something," Blair said as she grabbed her handbag and started to walk out of the room.

They made their way downstairs and into the limo. As they sat in the limo, Blair's phone chimed indicating that she had a message. She flipped it open and read.

_Princess. I can't wait to see you. I love you._

Blair smiled as she texted back.

_Me either. I have a surprise for you._

Before she could place her phone in her bag her phone beeped again.

_Ooooo. Sounds promising._

Blair grinned as she pictured Chuck's wicked face.

"So, B, are you telling him over dinner?" Serena asked.

"Ummm...I don't think so. I think I'll tell him tonight when we get home. I don't want to cause a scene at the restaurant."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So what's the surprise?" Chuck asked as Blair and Serena settled into their seats at the restaurant. Serena ceased her intimate conversation with Nate and glanced over at Blair. Blair tensed and shared a look with Serena as well. Chuck saw the exchange between the two women.

"Oh, so Serena knows, but I can't know yet? That's not fair," Chuck said jokingly.

"I just think it's best if I tell you later tonight." Blair began to unwrap her napkin and placed it daintily on her lap.

"Tell me tonight, or show me tonight," Chuck winked. Nate broke out into laughter.

"It's good to see that you guys are doing so well," Nate said.

The waiter came by and asked for their orders. Once the food was brought by and they began to eat, Chuck slipped his hand up Blair's thigh and leaned in close. Blair immediately responded to his touch.

"So, you're really not going to tell me? I promise to make it worth your while later," he winked suggestively as his hand moved further up her leg and reached her underwear. Blair held her breath and then slapped his hand away.

"Mind your manners, Bass."

Chuck smiled devilishly. "I lack them around you, Bass."

They engrossed themselves in conversation and continued eating. Wine was served with their dinner, and Blair absentmindedly brought the glass to her lips. Serena kicked her leg under the table.

"Ow! What the hell, Serena?" Blair exclaimed as Serena stared at her intensely.

"Ummm, B..." Serena said as she eyed the wine. Blair immediately understood and felt the men staring at her waiting for her response.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Nate asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a girl thing." Nate accepted the answer. Chuck however eyed them suspiciously.

"Blair...What's wrong?" Chuck asked noticing Blair put down her glass and opt for the water glass. Blair never said no to wine.

"Nothing. Don't worry, Hun."

As Blair continued to eat dinner, she felt the same stirring in her stomach she had experienced over dinner. Suddenly, she shot up out of her seat and dashed towards the bathroom, almost knocking over a waiter or two. Chuck stood up quickly and made to go after her, but Serena pulled on his arm.

"I'll go see what's wrong. Don't worry. She's been feeling ill all day. Besides you can't go into the ladies room." With that she excused herself and followed Blair into the bathroom.

"B...are you ok?" Serena asked trying to see which stall Blair was in.

"Oh, Serena. I feel horrible," Blair's voice was weak and desperate. "This kid is going to kill me."

Serena laughed slightly as she noticed Blair's foot under the stall and knocked on the door. Blair opened up and looked up helplessly at Serena.

"Blair, I think its best you tell him soon. Chuck is starting to freak out by your behavior. Maybe we should call it a night so you can go home and talk to him and get some rest. You don't look well, sweetie," Serena said as she wiped Blair's brow with a napkin. Blair managed to shake her head weakly and allowed Serena to help her to her feet and escort her to the table.

Chuck stood immediately as they approached the table and noticed Blair's expression. He called for the check without questions and wrapped his jacket around Blair. The four of them made their way outside and parted ways at the limos waiting for them.

"Goodnight, Blair. I hope you feel better. You don't look so good," Nate said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blair smiled slightly and turned to Serena.

"Goodnight, B. get well. And good luck," she whispered the last part. Blair nodded and stepped into the limo.

On the ride home, Chuck massaged Blair's belly, believing she just had a stomach virus or such. Blair smiled to herself. Unknowingly, Chuck Bass was rubbing their baby. He was soothing their child.

The ride was quiet. Chuck occasionally broke the silence in order to ask Blair if she was feeling alright. Blair nodded, drifting off to sleep as Chuck's heart drummed lazily against her ear and the limo seemed to soar on a cloud through Manhattan traffic.

"Blair, honey, we're home." Blair awoke to the sound of Chuck's voice. Chuck, ever doting on his wife, helped her out of the car and lead her inside the building. He held her as the elevator made its way up. He took her in his arms and carried up the stairs and placed her in bed. He undressed her and laid her back, under the covers. Removing his own clothes, he hopped into bed alongside of her and wrapped her into his waiting arms.

They laid there in silence. Blair knew that it was the perfect time to break the news, but it was hard to find the words to start. This wasn't just regular news. This was life altering. And she couldn't help but feel a little nervous that Chuck would not want the baby. Stirring slightly in his arms, Blair turned around to face him. She could see his face by the light of the moon and she had never felt more love for him that at that moment. He was her husband. He loved her. He'd shown her how much in these past few weeks. All their problems from the past, she had let them go. They were starting anew, and now she had a baby growing inside of her.

His baby.

Their baby.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chuck asked feeling Blair's tension as she looked up at him with her big doe eyes. Those eyes had made him fall in love with her. He could look into them and see her very soul. He knew her better than anyone, and she'd let him in, which she had never done with anyone else.

"Chuck...I have to tell you something."

"Oh, right. The surprise. Tell me," Chuck said as he rubbed her belly again unconsciously.

Blair's hand stilled his movements and kept his hand firmly in place. "You seem to have guessed what the surprise is without realizing it."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked genuinely confused.

"You're going to be a daddy," Blair said quietly.

Time seemed to stand still. Chuck felt like the air in his lungs had been sucked out. No. No that couldn't be right.

"Blair...? Are you sure?"

"Chuck, we're going to have a baby. I took a pregnancy today. It came out positive. I already made an appointment with my doctor to double check. But I'm pretty sure it's right," Blair said as she began to shake inside. He was so still and he was hardly breathing. That couldn't be a good sign.

"My baby? Our baby?" Chuck stuttered. His Blair was pregnant. Pregnant with his child.

"What are you thinking?"

Chuck didn't answer for a long time. The silence engulfed them. Blair was pretty sure he could hear her erratic heartbeat in the darkness of the room.

Then he grinned.

It wasn't his signature Chuck Bass grin. It was something softer and full of emotion.

"You're going to be one hot mama," Chuck whispered as he took her lips with his in a delicious kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! Sorry again for taking so long and for writing such a short chapter, but i felt that i needed to bring this story to a close and so here it is...Anyway thanks a lot for everyone who commented on my story and i'm so glad many of you enjoyed it so. On a side note, i haven't forgotten about my other story that's still in progress _One Dreams of Revenge_, but i've just been having such a hard time continuing it. I have no idea what Blair's plan to get back at Serena would be. Writing Chuck/Blair is easy for me; i mean the two have so much chemistry it rubs off on my writing. But i'm stuck right now and i would truly appreciate any help that all you loyal readers could give. I know a lot of you are on the ALERTS for the story and i hate to keep you waiting so long. Please give me advice and suggestions on that story if you'd be so kind. **

**Anyway, R&R this chapter if you like. Thanks again for everything and hope you enjoy the short and sweet ending. **

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

"So do you two want to know what the sex of the baby is?" the doctor asked Chuck and Blair as they administered an ultrasound on a 4 month pregnant Blair. Pregnancy suited her. She remained perfectly fit, thanks to doctor recommended exercise. Her belly was growing nicely.

Chuck adored the way her body was transforming. The past few months had been magic. He'd witnessed her curves fill out a bit more, and when her belly started to become apparent he couldn't have been prouder or more attracted to her. He still couldn't believe that they were going to be parents. He would freak out on occasion, but then so would Blair once in a while. It was funny for everyone around them to see how the two were changing. They were becoming stronger as a couple thanks to the baby that now grew inside of Blair. They were also growing as individuals, and they had both come to terms with the responsibility the child would bring with it.

Serena often mocked them when she found them in the Van der Bass living room cuddling on a glider and rocking gently in each other's arms. They had found a peace and serenity in being with each other, and everyday that past by made them more and more excited for the arrival of their baby.

"Yes. We do," Chuck told the doctor as Blair squeezed his hand and smiled.

The young doctor looked at the couple and gave them a warm smile. It was so nice to see two genuinely happy people awaiting the birth of their child. She got to see it less and less these days.

"Well, it seems that you two are going to be having a...baby boy. Congratulations."

Blair's tears fell freely. Chuck's grip on her hand was almost crushing, but Blair didn't seem to notice.

"Tha-Thank You Dr. Freeman," Chuck spoke shakily. Blair just nodded along as she tried to get her tears under control.

The doctor walked out of the room, giving them time to recuperate and leave at their own discretion. When she closed the door behind her, Chuck leaned in to Blair and kissed her lips gently.

"You're giving me another Bass man. He'll be the best of the family," Chuck grinned smugly as he caressed Blair's cheek.

"None of your bad habits," Blair said as she smiled naughtily.

"Sweetie, how can you deprive the next generation of women the gift of a Bass," Chuck laughed wickedly.

"Oh gosh! I guess you're right. He'll probably meet a wonderful woman who'll make him settle down eventually. History has a way of repeating itself," Blair said as she winked up at her husband.

"Don't count on it."

Blair seemed confused at Chuck's words.

"You're the most wonderful woman that there ever was and that there ever will be. No chance that he'll meet someone as amazing as you, Blair Bass," Chuck spoke with genuine affection and sincerity.

Blair smiled and sat up capturing his mouth with her own.

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Blair."

"Thank you for our baby."

Chuck smiled at her. "There's more where our baby boy came from. Just wait and see."


End file.
